<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Do Anything For You (But I Won't Make Any Promises) by LaynaVile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173626">I Would Do Anything For You (But I Won't Make Any Promises)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile'>LaynaVile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Gunshot Wounds, Infection, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Post-Fall (Hannibal), he doesn't die, he thinks he's dying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to tell him, you may die."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to die."</p>
<p>"The infection is spreading. Tell him."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to tell him I'm dying, Chiyoh. He doesn't need to know."</p>
<p>"That is not what you need to tell him."</p>
<p>"He doesn't want to hear that."</p>
<p>"He does. The way he spoke of you to me, the things I saw him do, he wants to hear it, and say it in return."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Would Do Anything For You (But I Won't Make Any Promises)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little late, real life is stressful and hectic as hell right now. I'm trying to catch up</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Whumptober day 21 - infection</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>As always no beta so all mistakes are my own</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Enjoy😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their fall and subsequent swim in salt water, they were picked up by Chiyoh, she had been following them--from the Verger estate to Wolf Trap to the BSHCI, she kept a close eye on both of them and when Will pulled them over the cliffside she rushed to find them.</p>
<p>She helped them get to a safehouse Hannibal had under a different name, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by corn fields. She helped Hannibal tend to Will's wounds after he haphazardly tended to his own--he refused help.</p>
<p>While Will's wounds healed nicely, Hannibal's did not. The gunshot exit wound is the worst, swollen and red and after a few days purulent exudate becomes present and Hannibal requests Chiyoh acquire some antibiotics--he does not tell her why. She gives him a knowing glance before taking off to get him the medicine he's requesting.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hannibal tries to clean and rebandage his wound multiple times a day, but taking care of a convalescing Will alone proves difficult and he often cannot. He spikes a fever the day after Chiyoh leaves.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Chiyoh finally returns three days later with the medication Hannibal had requested, he takes the first dose no longer caring if Chiyoh knows. The pain is too intense to ignore any longer--he's always had a particularly high pain tolerance, but infection hurts in a different way.</p>
<p>"Let me see." She says.</p>
<p>"I'll be alright now that you've brought antibiotics."</p>
<p>"Let me see." She repeats.</p>
<p>Hannibal doesn't see the point in arguing, she already knows, he unbuttons his shirt and peels up the medical tape holding the gauze over the wound.</p>
<p>She does not make a sound but the subtle widening of her eyes is all Hannibal needs to see to <em>know</em> how bad the infection is.</p>
<p>"It's not as bad as it looks." He lies--he knows that she knows he's lying, but he almost feels better lying about it.</p>
<p>"It is worse."</p>
<p>He shakes his head, but it is futile, she knows and so does he.</p>
<p>"Let me clean it."</p>
<p>"I've already cleaned it."</p>
<p>"Again." She says.</p>
<p>He agrees, and she gets to work. Disinfectant, amongst other things and antibiotic ointment all go onto the wound before she rebandages it.</p>
<p>"You need to tell him, you may die."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to die."</p>
<p>"The infection is spreading. Tell him."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to tell him I'm dying, Chiyoh. He doesn't need to know."</p>
<p>"That is not what you need to tell him."</p>
<p>"He doesn't want to hear that."</p>
<p>"He does. The way he spoke of you to me, the things I saw him do, he wants to hear it, and say it in return."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It takes Hannibal four more days of pain and fever and general nastiness surrounding the wound before he goes to Will for something other than a wound check and bandage change.</p>
<p>"We need to talk." He says as he puts the fresh bandages on Will's cheek.</p>
<p>"About?"</p>
<p>"I've developed an infection."</p>
<p>Will pushes himself further upright in the bed, "An infection? Is it bad?"</p>
<p>Hannibal nods slowly, "Yes, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."</p>
<p>"Then what?"</p>
<p>"Why did you take us over the cliff?"</p>
<p>"Why did I.. I did it because, fuck, I did it because I was selfish. I figured either we would die together or live together, but either way I wasn't losing you to Jack and the BSHCI again."</p>
<p>"You know as well as I do that Jack wouldn't have let me live and go back there."</p>
<p>"I didn't want you to die, Hannibal, nor did I want to live without you again."</p>
<p>"We are conjoined, you once said."</p>
<p>"I couldn't survive the separation, again."</p>
<p>"The infection could get worse."</p>
<p>"I won't lose you again. Tell Chiyoh to get you medicine."</p>
<p>"I've been taking antibiotics and cleaning it regularly, I have a fever, and I'm in pain, Will."</p>
<p>Will snorts in disbelief, "Pain? No, you can't be in pain, you.. you're Hannibal, you were branded like one of the Verger pigs and barely blinked. You're fine."</p>
<p>"It's possible the infection is spreading, that I didn't not get the antibiotics soon enough."</p>
<p>"Stop, just fucking stop."</p>
<p>"Will, this is serious, I need you to know something now, before anything else happens." He didn't want to tell Will this--he didn't want to put the idea of death into his head again, yet here be is, implying his death.</p>
<p>"What? Just tell me, but stop making it seem like you're going to die."</p>
<p>"I love you. I have loved you for such a long time. I am deeply sorry for all the pain I've caused you."</p>
<p>"No, stop, please stop, that sounds like you're saying goodbye, you can't say goodbye, Hannibal, you're not going to die."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Will."</p>
<p>"Hannibal, please, don't," Will reaches for Hannibal who is standing next to the bed. "Don't leave me."</p>
<p>"I'm doing everything I can, but short of a hospital visit and a cocktail of stronger-than-I-have-antibiotics, I cannot guarantee that."</p>
<p>Will's finger touch Hannibal's cheek, "I love you, there I said it, now you can stop this nonsense,"</p>
<p>"It is not nonsense, Will." Hannibal interrupts. "I do not wish to leave you, not when I've finally told you the truth, when I've finally learned you feel the same, but this is not something I can control, not without being caught, and that too would see us separated."</p>
<p>"You're going to be okay."</p>
<p>"I will try, mylimasis."</p>
<p>"Kiss me."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"What? Hannibal, please."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"I don't want you to miss my kiss <em>if</em> something happens."</p>
<p>"No, no, you can't do that. I want to kiss you, nothing is going to happen to you, and even if, even if something happens to you, I would rather know the feeling of your kiss than forever wonder." Will grabs Hannibal's shirt in his fist and pulls him forward--the motion irritates Hannibal's wound but he does not pay it any mind once Will's lips touch his.</p>
<p>Their lips move slowly against each other, never fully parting for a tongue to dart out and taste.</p>
<p>Will's forehead touches Hannibal's, "Let's get you well now, I don't care what Chiyoh has to do, she will get you the antibiotics you need and we will live a long, happy life together."</p>
<p>Hannibal nods, "Of course, mylimasis."</p>
<p>"Don't try to placate me, Hannibal, you will get well, you will be fine, you are not dying on me until you are old and grey and one hundred years old."</p>
<p>"Anything for you, dear Will." He may not be able to keep that almost-promise but he will fight harder now, he will do everything he can to ensure his survival--for Will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my <a href="https://laynavile.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and send 'em in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>